The Other Side
by skeletonclique
Summary: I've always wondered what it's be like to be the favourite twin, the one everyone loves, the one who's super-smart, athletic and beautiful.. No one understands what it's like to be second-rate. I just wish there was someone who would be willing to. Maybe I could find someone on the other side of this mess? Who knows. *Lilith Pleasant's perspective in Be Somebody*


Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be viewed as the 'desirable twin'. Being the younger one by a mere six minutes has its ups and its downs, though I'm yet to decide what the pros are. My twin sister, Angela, has always been the centre of attention, whereas I've always been the troublemaker. I got kicked out of school when I was 16, so that may give you an idea of the chaos I cause. Caused. I sorted out my act.

Well, not exactly, but I did fix my grades, I still love practical jokes.

I stole all the clocks from every classroom in the school. I only got busted because someone ratted me out and I was forced to open my locker. I mean, come on, that was a month's worth of preparation for April 1st. People have no sense of humour. Not even Dirk Dreamer, my ex-boyfriend- he broke up with me as a result of this incident, claimed I was dragging him down. We'd been together since we were 14, and we'd been best friends since we were little kids. We just... happened, I guess. The same thing happened with my sister and her guy, Dustin Broke.

Speaking of which, they... _broke_... up the other week. Angela cheated on him with Dirk, claiming that she'd broken up with Dustin to woo him. It's pretty gross, and when Dustin found out, literally days after, it destroyed him. I'll admit, I feel sorry for the guy. I mean, he's kind of cute.

Okay, I'll admit he's really good looking. He's handsome, his eyes are just beautiful, and he's really nice to be around. Being around him- that's something Angela would never let me do when she was with him.

I spoke to him the other day, at school. He was sitting on a bench, looking depressed, when I decided to go and cheer him up.

"Hey Dustin." I said.

"Hey Lilith." He replied.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah."

"Because of Angela."

"Yeah."

"Well, the say the enemy of my enemy-"

"-is my friend." He looked up at me.

And that's how we picked up where we left off. It was pretty cool really, we used to play sports together whilst I was still with Dirk. The awkward thing is that he's best friends with Dustin, though since the cheating incident, those two had been a little distant. Lucky me.

Speaking of 'luck', my family caught my dad cheating on my mom with the maid, Kaylynn Langerak. She kicked him to the curb and fired Kaylynn. I honestly don't care about the whole thing, Dad got what he deserved, though I feel sorry for Mom. She was just so busy with work, but I didn't expect Dad to practically give up on her in the meantime. None of us did.

Angela took it pretty hard. I think. I don't know, maybe she was more upset about getting caught herself. I heard her crying at night, but who knows? She got what she deserved.

* * *

I come to from my little reflection period, and check the clock. 6.48pm. I've been finding that Dustin keeps occurring in my thoughts, yet I don't know why. I think it may be worth calling him. I reach over to my bedside table and click the lock-screen button. I hastily input my phone's code, then tap to open my phonebook. I scroll down to Dustin's name panel, and slide it to the left. It starts dialling. After three tones, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dustin." I chirp.

"Oh Lilith, hi." He sounds surprised. "How's it goin'?"

"Not too bad, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I-"

"So..." I stumble.

"Yeah?"

"You doing anything tonight?" I ask. A couple of seconds pass.

"Uh... nope, I'm not busy, no."

"You want to hang out?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll head down to your place..."

"Cool."

"... just as long as Angela's not there..."

"She left about half an hour ago."

"She's not... great, can't stand her anymore." He laughs.

"I don't blame you." I join in.

"Uh huh, you know how it all went." An awkward silence follows. I decide to say something, but he beats me to it. "It's good to talk to you again."

"It's good to hear your voice again." I say without realising what my brain was thinking. I bite my lip in panic.

"Aha, it's probably not..." He fumbles awkwardly.

"I'm serious!" I exclaim.

"Alright, alright, fine, fine, it's good to hear my voice too, I got it." He laughs, and it's adorable.

"Get a move on you!" I joke.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes, I'll see you then."

"See you." I hang up. A couple of seconds pass before I realised what I've done. Dustin Broke is coming to my place in a quarter of an hour. I'm so excited I could squeal!

And I do. It'll be interesting to see how this all works out. I guess I'll have to see on the other side.


End file.
